


Не надо шутить с войной

by Пайсано (Paisano)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, Fix-It, Gen, Humor, Moral Lessons, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paisano/pseuds/%D0%9F%D0%B0%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BE
Summary: Лорд Эддард глядит на жизнь глазами средневекового человека чести, сокрушается о падении нравов, наставляет на путь истинный – и доказывает всем, что Бог не фраер.
Kudos: 4





	Не надо шутить с войной

_Король лакея своего  
Назначит генералом,  
Но он не может никого  
Назначить честным малым.  
.............  
Настанет день и час пробьёт,  
Когда уму и чести  
На всей земле придет черёд  
Стоять на первом месте._  
(с) Роберт Бернс

Заключенного в крепость лорда Эддарда отнюдь не мучили тяжелые воспоминания. Однажды ему приснился бой у Башни Радости, где погибли пятеро его вассалов и трое великих рыцарей Белой Гвардии, которым Эддард не желал смерти. Проснувшись, лорд Эддард воздал памяти доблестных воинов подобающую честь, распив наедине со стеной бутылку вина, и закончил свои воспоминания о героях своим обычным выводом, что благородные воины хорошо прожили свою жизнь, и боги послали им за это не просто достойную, а легендарную смерть.  
Раньше Эддард полагал, что больше всех в этом бою повезло ему: он не только удостоился чести в нем участвовать и войти в легенды вместе с остальными, но ему же и выпала честь быть единственным, кто может рассказать о великом сражении. Рассказ Эддарда, уже попавший в летописи, был исполнен благородства, достоинства и уважения к противнику, и Эддард по праву мог этим рассказом гордиться и с удовольствием смотреть на свое имя не только в рассказе, но и над ним. Завершался же увековеченный в летописях рассказ Эддарда Старка тем, что Эддард вернул фамильный клинок Рассвет в дом Дейнов, почтил вместе с Дейнами память убитого им сэра Артура и отправился править Севером.  
Коль скоро рассказчиком о произошедшем у Башни Радости был Эддард, из рассказа пропала его сестра Лианна, которая вскоре после боя умерла у Эддарда на руках. Эддарду было жаль сестру, но и здесь боги явили к нему милость: как говорилось на Севере, мертвые сраму не имут, да и в южных королевствах никому не придет в голову судачить об умершей. Вот если бы Лианна, обесчестившая семью и обесчещенная своим принцем, осталась в живых, да еще и с таргариенским бастардом на руках, которого при живой Лианне Эддарду наверняка не удалось бы выдать за собственного – тогда бы молодому Эддарду как хранителю чести семьи пришлось действительно нелегко. А теперь умирающая Лианна только иногда снилась Эддарду. «Обещай мне», - шептала Лианна в его снах. «Обещаю», - твердо говорил Эддард и, проснувшись, мог быть доволен тем, как он исполнил свой долг. Сын Лианны жил в семье Эддарда как родной сын, и даже благородный Джон Аррен, сначала немного Эддарду попеняв, что тот обзавелся бастардом, будучи ни холостым, ни женатым, а обрученным, и бросил тем самым тень на верность обещанию, которое и Эддард, и Аррен дали лорду Талли, впоследствии ставил Эддарда Роберту в пример. «Вот у Неда бастард по меньшей мере знаменосцем будет, - говорил Аррен, - а то и земли Нового Дара обратно к рукам приберет. А у тебя одного бастарда брат воспитывает, другой, стыдно сказать, кузнецом собирается стать. Разбрасываешься так, словно у тебя верных толковых людей каждый день в печи выпекают вместе с булками».  
Но сейчас Эддарду на ум больше приходил еще один эпизод, который в летописи тоже не вошел, потому что случился уже по дороге из Звездопада в Винтерфелл, когда Эддард повстречался с молодым Оберином Мартеллом, сопровождавшим на родину останки Элии Мартелл и ее детей.  
\- Ты знаешь, что такое дорнийский стыд? – спросил Оберин после трех кувшинов крепкого. – Это когда кто-то творит хуйню, а стыдно тебе. Я понимаю, зачем Ланнистеры убили сына Рейгара. Но за каким чертом они убили мою сестру и ее дочь? Когда последний раз севернее Дорна правили королевы – чуть раньше, чем никогда, правильно?  
\- Была Рейнира, вроде бы, - припомнил молодой Эддард из уроков истории. – Мы за нее тогда даже притопили. Ну не совсем за нее и не совсем притопили, но было дело.  
\- Угу, Королева-на-Полгода, - кивнул Оберин, - чьих драконов перебила чернь, а сама она потом продала корону, чтобы было чем заплатить за проезд до Драконьего Камня. Отличный просто пример, так и представляю, как все лорды устраивают еще одну гражданскую войну, чтобы ими вот так вот поправили.  
\- Вот и не знаю, что теперь делать с этим Ланнистерами, - пожаловался спустя минуту Оберин. – За племянника я, понятно, вычту у них одного, а за сестру и племянницу тоже надо бы что-то сделать, но кто ж ожидал, что Ланнистеры удерут такую дурость, что к ней и ума-то не приложишь?  
Это-то чувство, которое молодой Оберин назвал «дорнийский стыд», и мучало лорда Эддарда, сидящего в крепости, и чувствовал себя Эддард погребенным под горой головотяпства, которое все сплошь было связано с Ланнистерами. Началось все, как постоянно припоминал Эддард, с того, что его собственная жена взяла в плен Тириона Ланнистера, виня того в организации покушения на жизнь Брана, и за каким-то чертом повезла Тириона не к своему отцу, в чьих землях она Тириона поймала и который по всем законам и должен был Тириона судить, и не на Север к Роббу, по месту совершения преступления, а в Орлиное Гнездо к своей сестре, которая была тут не пришей рукав.  
Утешало Эддарда только то, что Джейме Ланнистер в обиде за брата накуролесил побольше, чем жена Эддарда. Вместо того чтобы поговорить как разумный человек, благо что ничего непоправимого, что нельзя бы было списать на бабью дурость, еще сделано не было, Джейме полез на Эддарда в драку – у борделя и при пятикратном численном преимуществе. «Я участвовал в Битве у Башни Радости, - сказал тогда Эддард, дивясь на Джейме. – А ты сейчас поучаствуешь в побоище у борделя. В летописи же с этим войдешь, идиотина!» Эддард как мог пытался тогда спасти положение, вступив с Джейме в достойный рассказов поединок и все кручинясь про себя, что в рассказах об этом поединке без борделя не обойдется, но совершенно неожиданно был ранен в бедро копейщиком Ланнистеров, который влез в поединок лордов, напав сзади. Джейме после этого убежал из Королевской Гавани, и Эддард полагал, что только для того, чтобы утопиться со стыда.  
Стыдно, конечно, должно было быть только Джейме, но и Эддарда не отпускал дорнийский стыд, особенно от того, что Серсея более чем оправдала звание близняшки Джейме: она не только оказалась такой дурой, что спуталась с собственным братом и наплодила бастардов вместо наследников престола, но еще и без всяких переговоров порвала у всех на глазах завещание мужа, словно в подтверждение как его содержания, так и всех грязных слухов по поводу, а Эддарда заперла в крепости. Правда, Эддарда хорошо кормили и выдавали ему вдоволь приличного вина, и Эддард сделал из этого вывод, что Серсея хотя бы не совсем тупая – если уж его сразу не убили, то, значит, собирались так или иначе отпускать, обменивать на другого заложника или на уступки семьи, война не вечна и всегда кончается миром, а вот отпускать одного из великих лордов с воспоминаниями о вонючем тюфяке и тюремной баланде мог решиться только конченый идиот. Да даже и с приговоренным к казни лордом стоило бы обращаться хорошо, потому что слухами земля полнится: доблестный и честный враг – в следующей войне сильный и надежный союзник, а неблагородное отношение к пленнику твоему роду веками поминать будут. О судьбе Тириона, который немного посидел в Орлином Гнезде как простой разбойник и потом даже ушел оттуда своими ногами, лорд Эддард еще не знал, ему и так дорнийского стыда было достаточно.  
Дни текли, а Эддард все сидел, и наконец его навестил лорд Варис.  
\- Старые и Новые боги, что творят эти Ланнистеры, - пожаловался Варис, присаживаясь на кушетку рядом с Эддардом. – Вернее, начинается все обычно с этого буратино, то есть полу-Баратеона, но королева-мать… мать ее, королева... О чем она думает? Чем?! И главное, думает ли вообще? Вассалы Тиреллов пришли на королевский суд с земельной тяжбой – наш королек предложил им биться насмерть, а она молчит. Нищие пришли просить еды в престольный праздник – он приказал их разогнать, а она молчит.  
\- Я предупреждал, - заметил лорд Эддард. – А ты мне говорил: «Посмотрим, что принесут вам доблесть и честь». Ну вот я сижу здесь и не участвую во всем этом дерьме, от которого вы теперь во всю жизнь не отмоетесь.  
\- Ох, - только и сказал Варис, и Эддард понял, что тот ему еще не все рассказал, но расспрашивать не стал. – Я теперь понимаю, что многого не понимаю. Я думал, что Ренли и Станнис, узнав от вас о происхождении принцев, перегрызутся между собой из-за престола. Объясните мне, лорд Эддард: у кого из них лучший феод?  
\- У Станниса, - недоуменно пожал плечами Эддард. – Он получил прославленную в веках вотчину Таргариенов, а Ренли достался замок таргариенского бастарда. А в награду за доблесть в войну Станнис получил еще и весь флот Штормовых земель, так что Ренли может по факту считать себя его вассалом. Станнис оборонял Штормовой предел больше года и ушел со всем гарнизоном, Штормовой предел он знает как облупленный и в любой момент может приплыть и зайти в замок как в свой, какую Ренли там ни выстраивай оборону. Я так думаю, Ренли не дурак брата злить, сидят они сейчас небось на Драконьем камне, жопами на Расписном столе, пьют и читают вот про вас донесения, как вы тут хором сходите с ума. Они даже воевать вас не будут, подождут, пока вы скатитесь в сраное говно, а потом подойдут и всех перевешают. Скажут: «Ты в Малом совете был, когда все это творилось? Ну и чего ты молчал? Палача боялся? А вот теперь ты не только голову потерял, но и честь». А уж если Серсея чего такое-эдакое выкинет, например, за бастардами Роберта охотиться начнет, вот уж тогда…  
\- А я-то думал, что Штормовые земли богаче и способны выставить большую армию, чем Драконий камень, - перебил Варис, а лорд Эддард заметил, как того пробрало: Варис думал, что Станнис полностью лишен милосердия и что нет ничего более жуткого, чем истинно справедливый человек. Справедливый лорд Эддард про это знал, хотя и совсем такие мысли не одобрял, даже считал их вредными и немного для себя обидными. – Я ведь думал, лорд Эддард, что Станнис в обиде на обоих братьев.  
\- Да нет, он всегда, с самого детства ходит с кислой рожей, - пояснил Эддард, для которого великие рода по старому знакомству были открытой книгой. – Когда Роберт говорит «отлично», Станнис говорит «говно какое-то», и означает это, что оно так-то неплохо, оба согласились. А вот когда Станнис на самом деле обижен, он лается по матери и пытается зарубить, баратеоновская же кровь. Даже, говорят, однажды кого-то сжег – Старые боги сохранили, не из благородного сословия.  
\- Лорд Эддард, вам отсюда выходить надо, - сказал Варис, прижимая руки к сердцу. – Без вас нам не жить. Давайте так: я скажу Серсее, что вы согласны признать Джоффри наследником, а она позволит вам уйти в Ночной Дозор. Вы до Севера доедете, а там развернетесь и нас освободите. Вас и Дорн любит, и Баратеоны вас поддержат. Ваша правда, как они до нас доплывут – они ведь не помилуют.  
Лорд Эддард наклонил голову, немного закатил глаза и посмотрел на Вариса как на помешанного.  
\- Я, Варис, никогда в жизни ложной клятвы не давал, а ты мне предлагаешь дважды принародно солгать: и про принца, и про то, что я в Дозор уйду, - наконец выговорил потрясенный Эддард. – На кой мне это черт? Лучше пусть мне голову рубят.  
\- Так не вам же одному ее могут отрубить, - попытался Варис уломать упрямого десницу. – Дочь ваша погибнет. Арья убежала, а Сансу Серсея держит при себе.  
\- Эх, Варис, - вздохнул лорд Эддард. – Сирота ты, да еще и евнух. У меня три брата и сестра в нежном возрасте умерли. И у самого у меня дочерей было четыре, а живы только две. Это бабское дело – по детям плакать. А мужское дело – хранить честь рода. Ну погубят Ланнистеры мою дочь – и будут они тогда в говне по брови. Они еще от убийства Элии Мартелл не отмылись, а тут следующее поколение выдаст и того хлеще: казнит гостью в своем доме, да еще, пожалуй, и во всеуслышание отдаст приказ. Очень надо мне спасать Ланнистеров от такой судьбы. Это пусть Тайвин их спасает, это его забота. Пусть они еще моей септе голову отрубят, Барристана из Королевской Гвардии погонят, а на его место поставят Сандора Клигейна, чтобы уж сразу закопать себя глубже подземелий. Ты подумай: кто же будет человеку без чести служить, кто его к себе на службу возьмет? К человеку без чести только если стражника и шпиона во всякий час приставить, а у нас столько людей нет, не говоря вот, о честных шпионах. Нет, пусть Ланнистеры еще покуролесят, их любой нормальный король после этого Хранителями Запада не оставит, с такой их славой, и вассалы от них побегут, как черт от петушиного пенья. Даже если сейчас они что бесчестьем приобретут – через десяток лет род потеряет от этого сторицей.  
\- Ну вы сами-то тоже дали маху, милорд, хоть и в другую сторону, - заметил Варис. – Мне вот пташки напели, что вы незадолго до гибели короля встречались с королевой и предложили ей проваливать в Эссос вместе с детьми и даже вместе с лордом Тайвином, пока вы добрый.  
\- Это понесло меня, почти как сейчас, - признал Эддард. – Я же тогда еще маковое молоко от боли в ноге пил. Но честь свою я даже упоротый не замарал, хотя Серсея мне многое предлагала.  
Варис оставил развоевавшегося десницу, который под разговор уговорил две бутылки вина и смотрел так, словно будет сейчас требовать еще, и вернулся через несколько дней ранним утром, принеся на этот раз четыре бутылки.  
Варис начал с разговоров об охоте, которые хорошо пошли под доставленную с кухни оленину, и через полтора часа находящийся в узилище десница был стараниями Вариса сыт, весел и пьян.  
\- Если бы кабан не расправился с Робертом, - немного притворно причитал Варис, юля и ускользая от вопросов Эддарда, не подлецы ли Ланнистеры Роберта уработали, - король упал бы с коня, или его укусила бы лесная гадюка, или поразила случайная стрела… лес – это бойня богов.  
\- Ой... ой... - стонал от хохота лорд Эддард. – Уморил, городская крыса! Тебя послушать, как только мы в походах не передохли. Как мы только с коней не попадали, прямо на гадюк бронированными жопами. Ох, ты даешь!  
\- Я вот что сказать хотел, милорд, - вдруг переменил тему Варис, видя, что Эддард дошел до кондиции. – Давайте так: вы пообещаете королеве, что во всем принародно покаетесь со ступеней септы Бейлора, а сами выйдете – и всё всем скажете. Я после прошлого с вами разговора за ум взялся, с септонами поговорил – таинство публичного покаяния никто прервать не посмеет. Отлучат, и будешь тогда шататься как прокаженный.  
\- Это дело, - согласился хмельной Эддард. – Это можно. Правду говорить легко и приятно.  
\- Так за чем же дело стало? – поднялся на ноги Варис. – Они там все у септы Бейлора уже собрались.  
Так стараниями хитроумного Вариса лорд Эддард был доставлен на ступени септы Бейлора и поставлен перед народом, будучи отгорожен от царедворцев небольшой шеренгой золотых плащей с подозрительно знакомыми Эддарду мордами. В шеренгу мнимой городской стражи затесался и Илин Пейн в одежде палача и с двумя мечами, в одном из которых Эддард узнал свой Лед, а безъязыкий Илин Пейн, прячась за спинами солдат, тем временем делал Эддарду какие-то знаки, исполненные глубокого почтения.  
\- Скотина, - сказал ему пьяный Эддард. – Ты ж из-за этих вот мудаков мог в историю войти, - и Эддард бесцеремонно кивнул на королевскую семью. – Как первый королевский палач, казнивший волка. Спас же я тебя, не дал ритуал испохабить, в простое хозяйское самодурство все перевел. Где благодарность, орясина? Куда тебе мой меч, кто ты такой?  
Илин Пейн еще раз изобразил раскаяние и покорность.  
\- Так-то, - погрозил ему лорд Эддард, до которого выпитые четыре бутылки доходили постепенно. – Я вот Рассвет сразу Дейнам отдал, хотя где они и где Старки. Все равно бы достали, за такое-то лихоимство. Да и позор это всему роду, драться ворованным мечом.  
Лорд Эддард повернулся к притихшему народу, показал ему две ладони пальцами вверх, словно обещал, что сейчас все будет, и повернулся к народу задом, а к королевской фамилии передом.  
\- Не надо шутить с войной, - произнес хмельной Эддард тем громовым голосом, которым он когда-то разворачивал кавалерийские полки, и, посмотрев на Серсею, добавил: - Блядь!  
Эддард немного помолчал, припоминая, что Варис дорогой рассказывал ему о Роббе, собирающем знамена, и чувствуя, что хмель одолевает его все больше.  
\- Ты с кем шутишь, блядь? – снова прогремел Эддард, и последнее слово опять прозвучало как обращение, но смотрел он уже на Джоффри. – Ты подумал, блядь? Это не Железные острова! Это не Блэкфайры! На Севере совсем другие ребята. Они все на части разнесут. Они твоего родного дядю в клетку посадят. Обоих. Нет, полуторых.  
Толпа, собравшаяся у септы Бейлора, заржала за спиной у Эддарда и подбодрила его неорганизованными выкриками, напомнив Эддарду о себе.  
\- Ты посмотри на свою столицу, - продолжал Эддард, сделав широкий жест себе за спину. – Людям жрать нечего. Люди девятый хуй без соли доедают. Для чего тебя боги на престол посадили – чтобы ты для народа надежей был! Твоя столица воняет, блядь! Твой мастер над монетой одними борделями занят, блядь! А в казне все одно хуй да ни хуя, нищих гнать от ворот приходится. Ты сам нищий, блядь!  
\- Сэр Илин, казните этого изменника! – закричал Джоффри, наконец придя в себя, но во главе шеренги, охраняющей Эддарда, уже встал Барристан Селми, который был рад послушать правду.  
\- Говори, Старк, - сказал сэр Барристан и, повернувшись к настоящим золотым плащам, сверкнул глазами так, что было ясно, что первых пятерых, шагнувших к Старку, он зарежет как свиней, да и потом повеселится от души. – Приговоренному к смерти уж тем более никто не может помешать сказать последнее слово.  
Эддард Старк не заставил себя упрашивать, тем более что на Джоффри он обиделся.  
\- Ты бастард, Джоффри, - сообщил распоясавшийся десница. – Понял: сраный бастард, блядь! Ты забудь про своего папу – твоя мамаша собственному брату давала. Где ты видел белобрысого Баратеона? Ты посмотри в зеркало, херувимчик, блядь! Это теперь Баратеоны такие, да? Да пиздец давно уже! Это что, династия, блядь? Вы что делаете, блядь? Ланнистеры, блядь!  
Дальнейшее Эддард помнил нечетко, потому что в его памяти сразу после того, как сэр Барристан обнажил свой меч, а Илин Пейн вложил в руку десницы Лед, на Эддарда навалились тяжелые сны, обдававшие его волной дорнийского стыда. В одном из снов его клинок Ланнистеры переплавили на два, один из которых оставили себе, а второй подарили какой-то здоровой бабе в доспехах.  
\- Нет, ты подумай, - втолковывал в забытьи Эддард Варису, хватая того за отвороты халата. – Мало того, что переплавили - это же хуже, чем украсть, это же я даже не знаю такого матерного слова. Все рода, в которых валирийские мечи есть, теперь на них поднимутся, чтобы никому впредь неповадно было. Но зачем второй-то дали невинному человеку? Каждый же ланнистерское золото и валирийский клинок узнает, девке этой теперь и месяца не прожить.  
\- Вы успокойтесь, лорд Эддард, - говорил Варис, укладывая десницу обратно на кровать. – Вы еще нужны державе. Вам еще сэра Барристана отговаривать на богомолье уходить…  
Но в этот момент Эддарда вновь осиливал горячечный сон, и снилось ему, что сам Станнис Баратеон попер на Королевскую гавань без разведки и налетел сразу всеми кораблями на брандеры и натянутую поперек реки цепь.  
\- Стража! – кричал очнувшийся от кошмара Эддард. – Начальника караула сюда! Барристана ко мне! Вы только послушайте, благородные сэры: какой-то шпак сам по себе придумал брандеры и оборонительные эстакады, а боевой адмирал и не знал, что они бывают…  
Наконец лорд Эддард очнулся окончательно и первым делом пожалел, что ему не отрубили голову – голова болела так, словно он мешал вино с маковым молоком, а, может, так оно и было. Эддард осторожно повернул голову и увидел свои покои и сидящего у его кровати Вариса.  
\- Вот так погуляли, - проговорил Эддард, садясь на постели и чувствуя, что нога по-прежнему болит – верно, рана снова открывалась, после того, как он добрался до фамильного меча и поураганил, в пьяном виде не чувствуя боли. – Ну давай, Варис, рассказывай мне, что бред, а что не бред. В крепости я сидел?  
\- Сидели, лорд-десница, - подтвердил Варис.  
\- У септы Бейлора бывал?  
\- Бывали, лорд-десница.  
\- Матом у святилища крыл?  
\- На все корки, лорд-десница, как в лучшие военные времена.  
\- Чем кончилось-то?  
\- Вы рубиться начали, вслед за вами народ по ступеням побежал. А потом, как дочь ваша в обморок упала, так вы скомандовали «Шабаш!» Люди и остановились, вас как не послушать, себе дороже.  
\- Ты уж договаривай, - попросил лорд Эддард. – Даже Санса у меня просто так в обморок не падает. Потому как – тренированная.  
\- Вы, милорд, до бывшего принца дорубились, - поведал Варис, - он так как вкопанный и стоял. Взяли его за грудки одной рукой и начали его харей в свою старшую дочку тыкать. И поясняли так, с народными выражениями, что она влюбчивая дура, а он так и вовсе хуже некуда, и вот оно до чего доводит, когда одни турнирные рыцари, баллады да менестрели на уме. А тут и младшая ваша нашлась, стриженная под мальчика, – подкралась и бывшего принца за яйца дернула. Тут-то оно все и случилось – он так орал, что я сам чуть в обморок не упал, вы же знаете, я травмированный. А в порту тогда уже моими стараниями Баратеоны высаживались.  
\- Погуляли, значит, - резюмировал лорд Эддард, вставая. – Прямо у главной святыни. Ясно, какие грехи Барристан рвется замаливать на богомолье. Сам я в Семерых не верю, да и на Севере такое неверие чести не поруха, но все равно вышло неудобно – хоть и по пьяни, а насвинячил в гостях. И все из-за Ланнистеров. Мотай себе, Варис, на ус, если он у тебя когда вырастет: свяжешься с обалдуями, сам обалдуем выйдешь. А ведь я все ж таки десница и Хранитель Севера.  
\- А мы скажем, что это были не вы, - предложил хитроумный Варис, который в изучении традиций уже добрался до настоящей роли шута и до фигуры карнавального короля. – Скажем, что это был человек, похожий на Хранителя Севера.


End file.
